shopkins_shoppiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbleisha
Bubbleisha is an Infernite Shoppie. Description Personality Bubbleisha is dim-witted, but lovable. She often makes mistakes, and she is very clumsy, but her lovable personality often makes her forgiven. She is known to love jokes, and is helpful and friendly to all Shoppies. She is a little bit soft-spoken and her voice is often a little quiet, but she is still a reliable Shoppie. Physical Appearance Bubbleisha has a fair complexion and pale pink eyes which match her hair. Her hair is worn in curled twin-tails, each held with three clear elastic bands. Her forelocks frame her face with a forward curl. Her fuchsia headband is adorned with several purple, pink, and yellow gumballs, and a small gumball machine attached to a yellow bow. She wears a pink top with yellow dot print and a purple collar, and circling the bottom are purple, pink, and yellow gumballs. She also is wearing a pink skirt with white, purple, and pale yellow speckles, purple shoes with several yellow gumballs circling it and making up the heel. On each shoe is a magenta bow with a yellow gumball decoration. Abilities Origin Her fingers can light whatever they touch on fire or heat them up to the point where they explode. If clapping, she can create an explosion. Bubbleisha may be a bit strong, once she sent Rainbow Kate flying with a single punch. She seems to be a bit durable, as right after she sent Rainbow Kate flying, she got hit by an electrical blast from Pam Cake that sent her flying into a rock with no harm done to her. Due to being an Infernite, Bubbleisha has incredible heat resistance, being able to take a bath and shower in lava and use a Living Flame as a back scrubber with no negative effects or visible pain. Calling All Shoppies *'Hyper Hotfoot:' Bubbleisha puts her hands on the ground and superheats the ground in front of her until it catches enemies on fire, burning away at any enemy who steps on it.. *'Kablammo:' Bubbleisha claps her hands together, creating an explosion, damaging and knocking back all nearby enemies. *'Magma Mist:' Bubbleisha creates a shower of molten mist, healing all Shoppies nearby. Weaknesses If Bubbleisha isn't careful, she may hurt herself with her own explosions, as seen on Shopkinsshoppies.com, where she makes a rock eplodes and the explosion ends up burning her. Biography Early life Little is known about Bubbleisha's early life. However, it is known that she previously experienced a clogged lava shower. First adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shopkins, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Shoppies. ("Calling All Shoppies") She was the victim of one of Popette's pranks, in this case, being spanked by a towel. Popette made her spin out before she could retaliate. ("Coconapple") She fought with other Shoppies for a single Cookironi, managing to get it away from Rainbow Kate, only to lose it to Pam Cake. Eventually, she and the other Infernites Maxed to defend it from the Cragsters Max and Electroids Max, only for the cookironi to end up breaking in the confusion. However, they then spied a Shopkin with a whole box to herself, and all gave chase. ("Cookironi") During a lava shower, the pipes managed to clog. She went to Jessicake and Popette for help, as Sara Sushi and Donatina were set to come over for ice cream later. Jessicake suggested they Max, and they managed to fix the pipes by blowing out the clog. This made it travel through the pipes to burn Sara Sushi's mouth and Donatina's rear, who were both using the water system at the time. They ended up confronting Bubbleisha, and she made up for it by giving them ice cream. ("Hot Lava Shower") She and Pam Cake once came across a pothole on the road after Pam Cake fell into it while telling jokes. Bubbleisha managed to get pushed into it a few times thanks to Pam Cake's cluelessness, but gave the suggestion that the two of them create a Mix to fix it. They managed to fix the pothole, but destroyed the environment in the process. ("Pothole") She was at a party that Jessicake and Donatina accidentally destroyed with a Mix. ("Murp") She was hesitant to join in on a game of Rockball, claiming that she was "busy". She eventually ended up Mixing with Peppa-Mint and joining in after the game Shoppieball was created. ("Rockball") She and her Infernite sisters came across a patch of Plowers and took one each, leaving one left. They decided to Max to share it. ("Infernites MAX!") After Pirouetta got ice cream in her barbecue, she was at first angry, but ended up finding the ensuing combination delicious. She ended up Mixing with her to create Bar-B-Cubes and set up a roadside stand to sell them, competing with Donatina and Pineapple Lily. Daisy Petals ended up their first customer, and they gave her free samples, but each stand kept competing for her business. This ended up overloading Daisy Petals with too many free samples, causing her to fill up without buying anything. ("Bar-B-Cubes") She was a judge at a talent competition and ended up giving Daisy Petals and Polli Polish a negative vote. ("Vaudeville Fun") She was one of many invitees to Pippa Melon's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures At the annual Mix Festival, Bubbleisha was the DJ. She ended up getting Nixed by the Mega Shopkin Shoppie Nixer, but was eventually brought back to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") She was the sole attendant to the Wiztastics' magic show, and managed to make Lolita Pops happy with a single clap. ("Murp Romp") Bubbleisha was one of almost all of the Shoppies who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Infernites in order to defeat her, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"...RONI!"'' - Bubbleisha, Cookironi *''"Hey guys! The lava shower's clogged again! Sara Sushi and Donatina are comin' over for ice cream, and we've gots to do something about that faucet!"'' - Bubbleisha, Hot Lava Shower. *''"Let's Mix it to fix it."'' - Bubbleisha, Pothole *''"Uh..well..heh...uh...um...well...I'm busy."'' - Bubbleisha, Rockball *''"Hey! You got ice cubes in my barbecue!"'' - Bubbleisha, Bar-B-Cubes *''"S'cuse me, Lippy Lulu!"'' - Bubbleisha, Elevator * "THAT WAS AMAZING! I LOVED IT!" ''- Bubbleisha, Murp Romp Set Information Bubbleisha was released as one of the Series 1 Shoppies sets in the March 2015 product wave. Her product number is 41501 and she contains 69 pieces. The set includes a Shopkin. 41501 Bubbleisha can be combined with 41500 Jessicake and 41502 Popette to create the Infernites Max. Moose Toys shop product description 'Melt mountains with the sizzling hands of BUBBLEISHA!' ''One-eyed BUBBLEISHA is the strong but dim-witted member of the red-hot tribe of Infernites which live in the magma wastelands near the planet’s core. The scorching-hot hands of BUBBLEISHA can melt escape routes through solid rock and fend off Shopkins… just stay clear of this loyal and goofy Shoppie's super-hot high-fives! *Features translucent, fiery hands and poseable joints *''Collect all three Shoppies in the Infernite tribe to build the super Shoppie tribe combo'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/Shoppies for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shoppie characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (6cm) tall'' Sidebar description Put the heat on the nasty Shopkins with the red-hot hands of BUBBLEISHA, one of three quirky, creative Infernites in Shopkins Shoppies Series 1! In-Booklet code Bubbleisha's in-booklet code for Calling All Shoppies is F1REF1N8RS, which is FireFingers when decoded. Background Information *She is second in line standing on the "Shopkins Shoppies" logo. However, some versions of the logo replace her with Jessicake, such as the one on the back of the Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar. *She is in the Cartoon Network Studios logo at the end of airings of some of the shorts in European countries, with headphones and a rainbow Cubit, shouting "REMIX!" (on the video). This was also shown at the end of Mixed Up Special and further half-hour episodes. *She and the rest of 2015 Infernites members represent January in the Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar. Trivia *She is similar to Zoe Zoom, as both are cycloptic Infernites who come with a Shopkin in their sets. *When she is scared, harmed, or surprised, she lets out a high pitched scream. *Surprisingly, in the Japanese dubs of episodes, she uses the pronoun "ore", which is stereotypically used for tough and confident females. *She is best friends with Pam Cake. Along with Pam Cake, she is friends with Sara Sushi and Donatina as shown in Hot Lava Shower. *She is shown to be the only Shoppie who likes the Wiztastics' shows. *He knows how to play turntables. *There is an error in his instructions where after Step 9 where a hinge piece is put on, it disappears in Step 10. It appears again in Step 11. Behind the Scenes Basis Bubbleisha is based on bubblegum. It is a type of chewing gum, designed to be inflated out of the mouth as a bubble. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Bubbleisha's voice is provided by Erika Harlacher. International In the Italian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Bubbleisha's voice is provided by Chiara Oliviero. In the Polish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Bubbleisha's voice is provided by Marta Dobecka. In the Romanian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Bubbleisha's voice is provided by Ioana Dagău. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Bubbleisha's voice is provided by Annie Rojas. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Bubbleisha's voice is provided by Maki Uchiyama. Real-life history Early development Bubbleisha's ears were originally going to be the same shade of red as her body. Her head was also originally dark red. Her original head can be seen in some shots of Calling All Shoppies. Reveals On December 23, 2014, Bubbleisha first appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog. Bubbleisha appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Content Bubbleisha debuted in the TV series on February 12, 2014 in Coconapple, while her Moose Toys set officially became available on March 1 with the rest of Series 1. Bubbleisha also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shoppies, released on March 4, 2015 for iOS and April 2, 2015 for Android. Appearances TV Series *Shopkins Shoppies Main Title (Season 1, Shoppie Moon Madness) Season 1 *Coconapple (minor) *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Pothole *Murp (minor) *Rockball *Bar-B-Cubes *Vaudeville Fun (minor) *Elevator (minor) *Epic Comedy Adventure (minor) *Murp Romp (minor) Season 2 *Shoppie Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Infernites MAX! Merchandise Games *Calling All Shoppies *Shoppies Mania Books *Shopkins Shoppies: Meet the Shoppies *Shopkins Shoppies: Let's Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book *Shopkins Shoppies: Stick and Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Shoppies Vs Shopkins! Other *Shirts *Posters *Costume *Shopkins Shoppies: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Shoppies Websites **The Wonderful World of Shoppies *Moose Club Magazines *Cartoon Network Studios logo (Shopkins Shoppies variant) Category:Characters